


Together Forever

by EmmettM2025



Series: Connections [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 15th Century, Body Jumping?, Body Possession?, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Not Elena friendly, OOC, Open Ending, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Vampire!Jeremy Gilbert, Yes again, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmettM2025/pseuds/EmmettM2025
Summary: Jeremy, back in his own time, has decided to turn into a vampire on his 19th birthday so that he can stay with his lovers forever. Why do things always go wrong?I suck at summaries first of all. Second of all, I wrote this a couple of years ago and so it isn't completely representative of my writing now as I've grown and changed my style a couple of times.





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is ROUGH, just a warning. I don't want to go in and completely overhaul it because that doesn't feel true to my journey as a writer so this is what we're left with. I do not feel like this is representative of my writing now, but I do want to post it because it's 7,000 words and I don't want to hold out the sequel for anyone. There is half of a third for this written, and if anyone really wants me to complete and post it, I will, but both parts to this story feel kind of complete on their own.

<strike></strike>

_ Previously:  _

_ It’s super relaxing, and in that moment, I realize that I would do anything for the four individuals I’ve fallen in love with. I snuggle further into Elijah’s embrace, pull Klaus closer to me and I accept it, I’m home.  _

~~~

We lay on the cliff for three hours, and the sun is high in the sky when I finally realize that we have to get up at some point.

I wipe the sleep out of my eyes and sit up gently. “As much as I love just laying here, I should probably explain myself, considering I quite literally spent two months in the year 1001.” 

I don’t really want to get up though. Grudgingly, I drag myself to a standing position and stretch. 

“I don’t care about anyone except Care and Matt, who I’m currently not talking to, but if Care wants answers, they’re all going to be present,” I admit. “You guys can come with if you want, we do still need to talk about a lot.” 

Each of them groan, to which I roll my eyes at, and drag themselves off of the ground. 

Klaus grabs me this time, and we speed through the woods and to the Salvatore house. My lovers follow me into the house, and everyone is instantly on edge. Of course, they notice the Originals before they notice me. 

I expect to hear Caroline first, but I hear another blonde that I care about equally as much. 

“Jeremy!” she shrieks happily and races over to hug me. 

I smile happily, “Hi Rebekah, how are you dear sister?” 

Everyone was shocked at the familiarity I share with these people, but I just mentally shrug it off. “Oh, you know. Besides dealing with the Salvatore idiots, I’m great. I see you’ve reunited with my brothers,” she smirks at me, and I shove her with my shoulder. 

“Not yet Rebekah, Jesus! Get your mind out of the gutter!” I laugh. She just shrugs and goes to sit down again. “Is everyone here? This is sort of a long story.” 

It takes two hours, but I reach the point where I don’t even care about making them understand. I just want to go home, wherever the Mikaelson’s are staying as they are my home, and make love to each of my lovers as many times as I can before I pass out tonight. Our little power nap this morning should be enough to last me close to all night. 

Smirking, I just shake my head. “Alright, as great as this has been, I can feel the neglect rolling off of my lovers in waves. I really must be going. Klaus, do you mind?”

He smirks and wraps his arms around my waist, dragging me closer as we speed off to wherever they’re staying. Then we’re on a bed, and that’s all that matters to me. We make love for hours, there’ll be enough time for rough or kinky sex some other time. 

They fall asleep, and quietly, I sneak out of bed. I run down to my car, which Rebekah must have grabbed, thank god. 

I grab my sketchbook and some pencils, and then I set myself up at the foot of the bed and sketch my attractive lovers. Halfway through, all of them wake up, but I yell at them not to move, and if they did, I wouldn’t have sex with any of them for a week. It was enough to even stop Kol from moving. 

When I get to a point where I’m satisfied with my sketch, I set it and my pencils on the stool and I jump in bed between Klaus and Kol. 

“I know you’re thinking about it, so I’ll just answer them for you. Yes I will transition into a vampire, Yes I will stay with you forever, and Yes I will have kinky sex with you if you really want it,” I laugh at their reactions and smirk. “Who's up for a shower?”

~~~

After extensive consideration, I decide that I’m going to turn on my birthday, and that’s also when we’re going to get each other promise rings. It seems a bit extreme to have two rings on both ring fingers, but each one is going to be from the ones I love, and that’s all the incentive I need. 

We only have to wait two weeks, but soon enough, it’s my birthday. We exchange the rings while I’m human, on our special cliff at sunrise.

Elijah gives us all simple rings, bands of silver with his initials and the date of my birthday in it, to remember the date our love is immortalized. Finn gives us rings with lapis lazuli in them, my daylight ring, and his initials next to it. Kol gives us rings with black kyanite in it, to acknowledge and accept Nik’s wolf heritage, and his initials on the inside. Klaus gives us rings with the Mikaelson crest on it, something special to all of us. I wear two on each hand, and I’m going to cherish them for the rest of my life, I know it. 

My ring is different. I had to get it specially made, and all four of them are works of art if I do say so. No thanks to Rebekah, who may torment me endlessly about my love for her brothers, but she is still my sister. 

It’s a diamond heart with a viking knot wrapped around it, and around the outside of the band, it says ‘Always and Forever’ on it, and then on the inside are my initials, JM, as bold as possible. 

It makes each of them cry respectably, and it earns me a round of sweet love making from each of them. For my birthday lunch, we go to the grill. Caroline is the first with the guts to come speak to me. 

She gives me a gift, hugs me, and wishes me happy birthday. It’s not as awkward as I expected, and she goes to talk to Matt. 

When I open it, I find that it’s my sketchbook from Denver, my relatives must have shipped it out for her. I smile at the leather bound book, it holds so many memories. I could go on for hours about the memories hidden in this book. 

I return my attention to my lovers, Kol and Elijah are playing pool, Rebekah and Finn are grabbing drinks, and Klaus is studying me with a smile. 

I smile back and grab his hand as we people watch. 

I watch as Elijah subtly teases Kol, a grind here, a lingering touch there, and I can tell that it’s making him frustrated as hell. I don’t even need to transition to tell that the smell of his arousal is affecting the rest of my lovers tremendously. 

Damon and Stefan have looks of horror on their faces, while I just smile lovingly. 

I love my lovers and I wouldn’t change them for the world. I relate to each of them separately. 

Klaus and I have an artistic connection, we can appreciate the small things. We spend time together where he paints and I draw, and we work in content silence until one of our lovers gets impatient (cough Kol cough). Finn and I can relate as the not-so-popular ones that spend their time people-watching. Together, we’ve spent hours people-watching together, just revelling in the simplicity of the lives of the ignorant. Elijah and I both enjoy being knowledgeable, and learning about things that we don’t know about. We spend our time reading, cuddling on the couch in comfortable silence. Occasionally we mention something interesting to the other, but we spend more time enjoying each other’s company. Kol and I live for danger. It’s only been two weeks, but we’ve had public sex and gone skinny dipping more than a couple of times. 

I love each of them separately for different aspects. Together, as a whole, we’ve never been stronger. Despite being human, I’ve had sex with each of them at least ten times in the last two weeks. I handle it better as a Hunter, but I can’t wait to have explosive vampire sex. Anyway, when we spend time together, just the five of us, it’s peaceful. We either watch movies (they are depressingly behind on modern culture), or tv shows (who hasn’t heard of Pretty Little Liars?!), or just talk.

I tell stories about my childhood, and they tell me about the places they plan to take me during our immortal travels together. 

I’m not nervous to turn, excited actually. When I become a vampire, I’m getting to spend the rest of eternity with the loves of my life. We can travel the world together, expand our knowledge together, chase danger together, we can be lovers forever. This thought excites me more than any other. 

Plus, when I’m a vampire, I’ll be able to handle the full force of my lover’s strength, nothing arouses me more.

“Penny for your thoughts, love?” Klaus’ voice penetrates my thoughts and I study him. 

“I’m just excited for tonight, I can hardly wait,” I reply. 

“Patience darling, it’ll come around,” Kol jumps in as he picks me up and sets me in his lap like I’m made to be there. I mean, technically I am, but still. It feels so right. 

I lean back against him and he rests his head in the hollow my neck. The five of us sit around a table and chat about nothing because there are too many ears to chat about what we really want to. 

Regardless, there’s still a sexual tension floating between us. 

My lovers are excited for me to become theirs eternally, and to be able to make love to me without holding back. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t though. 

There will be an adjustment period, but I know that they won’t abandon me for the world. 

We spend another hour at the grill, but we’re all getting restless. Then I decide that I want to go on one last run through the forest as a human. 

I hop into the car behind the wheel before they can protest. 

They know I have a destination in mind though so they let me go. We drive for about two hours before we reach the Gilbert cabin. This could very well be my last time in this place so I lead my lovers through a tour, telling of childhood memories and family. Then, I’m running through the woods at a faster pace than human, no where near vampire speed, but significantly faster than a regular human. 

I hear my lovers chase behind me, it won’t be long before they catch up to me, so I speed up a bit more. 

I race through the woods towards a cliff that leads to the lake below and as I hear them chase behind me, I laugh. Running at full speed, I jump off the cliff. I hear their shock behind me, but I ignore it to enjoy the feeling of the wind flow around me. 

I fall for a good twenty or so seconds and then I hit the water with a splash. I hear them laugh at my antics, and then Kol’s voice. 

He says something along the lines of “see ya suckers” and then I look up to see him jump off of the cliff after me, laughing as he falls. He lands about ten feet away from me and then he swims towards me. 

When he reaches me, we laugh and he kisses me on the lips sweetly. 

“You are one crazy son of a bitch, Jer. I love you,” he smiles shyly. 

I smile wider than I’ve probably ever smiled, and I kiss him again. “I love you too.”

Then I hear a scream from above as Elijah grabs Finn and runs off of the cliff. Then Klaus just shakes his head and follows after us. 

Then all five of us are laughing, treading water in a circle. 

“You guys wanna see something?” I ask nervously.

They study me and ‘Lijah speaks up. “Whatever it is, we’d love to see it, Jer.”

I smile, “Follow me.”

I swim close to the cliff side and then I duck under the water with a deep breath. I swim downwards about ten feet and then I enter a hole in the cliffside. My idiot younger self had found the hole after a dive off of the cliff side, and I went into the hole as an idiot, but I came out a different person, and I want to show them what changed me so drastically. 

After swimming in a close tunnel for ten or so seconds, it opens into a pool and we surface in a crazy place. 

I pull myself onto solid ground and take a deep breath. 

“I was ten, and mad at my parents for treating Elena to ice cream while I was at school still. We came up here that weekend, and in retaliation, I jumped off of the cliff for the first time. They hated when I did it, but I did it anyway. That weekend, I found a hole in the cliff side, and like an idiot, I climbed through it, not knowing if I would die. Instead, I came out here, and I changed for life. There’s a hole halfway up the cliff as well, but this way is more fun to get to,” I smile slightly at the memory. “Now I come here whenever I get the chance.”

It isn’t much for something that changed my perspective on life. 

It’s a cave with stalactites of ore hanging from the ceiling. There’s a certain glow around the whole thing that I found mesmerizing as an adolescent. 

Kol puts his arm around my shoulder gently and I lean into his side. 

“This place is beautiful, Jer,” he whispers. I smile sheepishly, and blush at the hidden wonder in his voice. 

“I’m quite the explorer and adventurer when I want to be,” I shrug. 

We spend another hour exploring the cave, and caressing each other at random times and spots when we feel like making a connection with one of our lovers. 

When Nik breaks and has ‘Lijah locked in a heated kiss up against the wall, we decide to finally leave. 

We make the two hours drive back to Mystic Falls in an hour and a half thanks to ‘Lijah’s hectic driving. When we get back, they run me to the cliff and we all sit there in silence. We only have to wait 20 minutes for the most beautiful sunset I’ve ever seen to show up. 

Kol hands me a vial of something, and I study it. 

“Before you left and after we turned, I buried it beneath our tree for you. When you came back to my memories, I dug it back up and now we’re here. It’s the same thing that made us,” he mutters sheepishly. 

I smile at him and then I drink the concoction. 

After much consideration, a while ago we decided that I wanted them to drink me dry so they sit in front of me and they latch on to me. 

Finn and ‘Lijah drink from my wrists, and Klaus and Kol drink at my neck. 

They all hum soothingly as they drain me dry. I watch them for a minute, and then I look at the sunset peacefully. 

Then everything is black. 

~~~

When I come to, it's a weird situation. 

I come to in what seems like a 15th century room, decorated with bear furs needlessly. Then I notice what’s happening. 

I’m in a room with Rebekah and a girl chanting ominously. 

I look in a mirror and study myself. I’m in the body of an elderly man, and he seems ready to pass on, from what I can tell. 

“Rebekah?” I ‘say’. It’s a bit surreal talking because it isn’t my voice talking.

“Jeremy?” She asks back. 

I nod back. “What’s happening? Where am I?” 

“England, 1493,” she whispers, shaken. 

“Why?” I wince at the dryness in my voice. 

“I need answers. I want you to tell me everything that happened, because when I got back from my week-long trip, you weren’t there and my brothers had no clue who you were when I mentioned you,” she replies. 

“Can we go for a walk and talk? I feel a bit antsy.” 

Which is how I find myself in an old man’s body, walking with Rebekah in England of 1493. 

“The spell the witch used is only semi-permanent, you will be here for seven days before you’re sent back to the future,” she had answered my unasked question earlier. I plan on holding her to that. 

So I set out to explain to her what happened, with a couple details excluded. 

“After the time I shared with your brothers, I was sent back to my time, 2017. In my time, I live with the four of your brothers happily,” was basically the short version. 

This situation is just weird, but I can still find myself appreciating things. The attire, first and foremost. For girls, there was a lot of cleavage and shoulders action going on, but there were weird shoes, and it seems like it would be uncomfortable to walk with the lack of legs. The men wore weird clothing, tight long-sleeved vests, and what look like leggings to me. The hair was atrocious though, the whole greased-back thing was weird to me. 

Rebekah then turns to me as we watch the bustle of daily life. “There is a ball tonight, you must go,” she states firmly.

Instantly, I shake my head in denial. “Look at me Bekah, I will do no such thing,” I state. 

“The spell the witch did allows you to switch bodies, just go jump into some attractive person,” she shrugs it off. I can tell that she isn’t going to let me do anything else so I pick a man that’s standing off to the side while Bekah finds his family and tells them not to look for the man. Erik is his name. 

It doesn’t take long to figure out how to jump into his body. 

I put my forehead to his, and it feels like a spiritual connection between by abnormal spirit and Erik is made. Then I’m looking from his eyes as the old man seemingly ‘wakes up’ and goes home to his wife. 

Bekah comes back to find me adjusting to my new body. God this is all so weird to me. 

Later that night, I’m at a ball with Bekah. I wear her on my arm proudly, regardless of our sibling status, she’s a beautiful sight. We’re walking into the ball, and I realize that I’m about to watch Lijah and Nik become infatuated with ANOTHER doppelganger. They just can’t get a break, can they? 

I spend the entire night watching my lovers. Finn is daggered by now, for 400 years at this point, and Kol is also probably daggered for his actions. They’re still running from Mikael, they always were. 

Lijah is stunning, though his hair is longer than I would like, it still looks good for fingers. I blush at my dirty mind and shake my head internally. Nik just looks sinful, devious, and a hell of a lot like he’s planning something. 

There’s two parts of the night where I’m given a heart attack. 

The first is while Bekah and I are dancing a respectable dance and Katherine Pierce of all people, decides to cut in. Shouldn’t it be the guy to steal the girl for a dance? I just shrug and accept it. 

It’s a bit surreal dancing with a girl who looks exactly like my sister, an evil bitch who tries to kill me in the future. I don’t see that bitch though, I just see an innocent human girl who’s looking to make small chat. We talk about nothing really, and when she sees I don’t have money, she’s a bit disappointed. 

I’m startled from our chat by the second heart attack of the night. Nik puts his hand on her shoulder, and I feel a hand on mine, which I’m assuming is Lijah’s. 

“Mind if we cut in?” I hear Lijah speak from behind me, confirming my suspicion that it’s him. 

I feel confusion when I let go of Katherine’s hand with a bow, and my hands are filled with Lijah. I didn’t take Lijah for the type to dance with men, but who am I to judge. 

I have to be careful not to act suspicious, or he might kill me and end my time here early.

“My name is Elijah, it is nice to meet you,” he talks with such politeness that it’s hard to believe there’s a ruthless man hiding under there. 

“My name is Erik, it is nice to meet you as well,” I reply politely, trying to imitate the lingual.

It comes out a bit weird, but the point gets across well enough. Why the hell do I keep time traveling? This isn’t fucking normal. 

“I don’t believe I’ve heard your accent before, where are you from?” He asks gently. 

It’s so unbelievably hard to keep a steady heartbeat and a polite smile when you’ve had sex with the unsuspecting man at least twenty times on a VERY personal level. 

“I am from across the water, the land recently discovered to the outside world actually,” I smile. 

In 1492, Columbus sailed the Ocean Blue. Or was it 1942? 1432? No, there was a nine somewhere. 1429? That doesn’t even rhyme. We’ll go with 1492 and pray I’m right. 

He seems to be intrigued when I tell him that, but before he can, Bekah saves me and we leave into the night. Tonight, I realize numbly, is when everything changes for dear old Katherine Pierce, or is it Katerina Petrova right now? I don’t even care anymore. 

I know my lovers aren’t saints, they’ve trained themselves to torture, maim and kill. I hold no delusions over the people I love. 

They’re protective killers, and I know that if someone hurts me, they’ll be dead in a heartbeat. I personally think that the killing is a bit unneeded, but I’m not going to deny my lovers the simple privileges of them being themselves.

In our walking, we find a lake, and we study it peacefully. 

“I will have to compel many people to make a story about this newly discovered land that you say you are from, Elijah is a curious man,” Rebekah admits.

I wince. “Sorry about that,” I say. 

She just shrugs in acceptance. “When will we be able to see you again? My brothers have been ignorant, they don’t know who you are, but I suppose that is something relating to witchcraft.” 

“I don’t reunite with your brothers until 2017, but when we do, it’s a joyous occasion and you’ll be able to see the changes in your brothers when they remember me,” I reassure her. “It’s only 1493, so you have 524 years still. It’s a long time unfortunately, but I can’t help it.” 

She just shakes her head angrily, “Why should my brothers ignorantly suffer because of time travel of all things? What the hell kind of witchery is that?” 

I just look down, saddened at the fact that she has to watch her brothers, my lovers, suffer unknowingly. They can’t find satisfaction with anyone but me, and that has to be trying because they’re very virile creatures. 

“I can’t help it Bekah, you know that!” I reply. 

She just looks at me solemnly. “I know that Jer, I just want to see them happy. The more time passes, the more broken our family gets.”

“Bekah, you have to hold them together for me, I can’t very well do it myself. You have to fight for your family.”

Then something happens, she starts crying. I hug her to my chest, and we stand there like that for who knows how long. I hold her and comfort her to the best of my ability while I contemplate the situation I’ve found myself in.

Bonnie and I were trying to eliminate the Mikaelsons, but the ancient witches interfere and I’m sent to June of 1001. There, I wander the woods for about a day and a half before I’m violently attacked by wolves (or were they werewolves?) and I walk another day and a half before I’m found on the outskirts of a Viking village by Finn Mikaelson. I’m taken in by the Mikaelsons, and then I become the lovers of not one, but four of the Mikaelsons. It’s like, damn Jeremy, you couldn’t go for just one could you. Then Henrik is killed, my lovers get turned into Originals, and we run from Mikael. Then I’m back in my time where I rescue Finn from being killed, and I’m reunited with my lovers, and then we decide I’ll turn on my 19th birthday. That sunrise, I get four promise rings, and that sunset I drink the same concoction that turned my lovers in 1001, but instead of waking up in 2017, I wake up in an old man's body in 1493. What the hell is my life? I have got to stop time traveling. 

I shake my head at the ridiculousness that is my life. If I never even hear the words ‘time travel’ again, it’ll be too soon. 

Time travel seems like such an abstract thing, and I’ve managed to do it TWICE now, like how the hell do these things happen? Can they not happen? It’s a weird out of body type situation, and it’s questionable to me. 

We’re standing there, hugging each other for another half an hour before another person joins us. Lijah.

“Is this another of your conquests Rebekah, because I think you could do better,” he speaks.

I’m not even offended at this point, I just take this time to appreciate him since I have the chance. I can see Bekah watching me from the corner of my eye, but I ignore it. 

“Ah, I’m afraid not,” I laugh light-heartedly. “Women don’t attract my attention.”

I was blunt about it, and I can tell he appreciates that as he nods approvingly. “My brother Kol would eat you up,” he adds thoughtfully. 

I blush lightly and smile a bit, you could say that Lijah, you could say that.

I just smile at him, as Bekah tries to hide her smirk at Lijah’s wording. I nudge her subtly because she wasn’t hiding it good enough, and obviously Lijah notices the movement, but he doesn’t comment on it. 

I turn to Bekah, and make eye contact with her. I wink at her with the eye that Lijah can’t see, and she throws me a smile full of mirth and amusement. 

“I must be off now, Bekah. Would you like an escort, or shall I leave you in your brother’s hands?” I ask politely. 

“Oh, I think Elijah can handle walking me home, right Elijah?” she asks. 

He nods, “Of course, but Erik, you should be careful. There are all sorts of things in the night.”

I smile in reply, “I am well aware of the things that go bump in the night, and I am plenty capable of protecting myself.” 

Hinting at the fact that I know what he’s hiding is a risky move, but I do it unconsciously. 

It’s weird communicating with my lovers without making contact with them somehow, but I suppose he doesn’t know me as a lover so that would probably be weird for him.

I walk into the woods, towards town, and I know that I’m being followed, but I ignore it peacefully.

About ten minutes from town, I stop and just stand there. Turning in a full circle, I speak up. “I am well aware that you are there, come out from wherever you are.”

Rather than a human though, a wolf steps out. A werewolf actually. I can tell it isn’t Nik which is good because Nik has prior arrangements for this evening that he can’t miss.

Then the werewolf attacks me violently. It gets a good bite in, right across the forearm, and I wince, expecting to die. I guess as a side effect of the magic though, it doesn’t kill me, it just hurts like a bitch. I snap the wolf’s neck, and it turns back into a human. A female too, but I can’t blame her. She seemed sort of feral though. 

I study the bite on my arm and I wince. It’s very obviously a werewolf bite as wolves go for the ankles first. Nik will get suspicious at why it didn’t kill me, and Lijah will catch on that something is fishy. 

Nothing I can do about it now. 

It’s a weird sensation. I’m not a hunter in this body, so the only thing stopping the bite from killing me is the spell the witch cast on my spirit. When I leave this body, the boy will die, which is a sad truth. I can feel the werewolf venom in my system, but it hasn’t killed me yet, and the boy isn’t a vampire so there shouldn’t be any side effects. 

I walk back to the village, stubbornly I might add. I won’t let the bite get to me. 

I enter the house that my ‘family’ lives in, and I wash off the bite, wrapping it and pulling on a new shirt. There isn’t anything I can do about it now. 

~~~

The next three days are spent avoiding my lovers, Bekah searches me out though and I’m forced to spend the day with her. 

We’re sitting by the lake again, when she tells me. 

“We leave in two days, and when we leave, you’ll be put back into your own body in 2017, but until then, my brothers will be chasing you down,” she admits.

I’m thankful that I’ll be home soon, but then the next statement hits me. 

“Why would they be hunting me?” I ask suspiciously. 

“They can smell the blood, Jer. They know that you were bitten by a werewolf, but you didn’t die and they want to know why. They will find you anywhere Jer, you know that,” she reasons.

I just shake my head, “I’ll deal with it when it happens.”

We spend the day sitting by the lake, talking about everything and anything. It’s weird trying to explain things, but omitting anything she can’t know. It leaves a lot to her imagination.

When night time comes, I escort her back to her house, but I don’t leave the cover of the trees. 

As I walk towards my ‘home’ slowly, I appreciate the sounds of nature and the sound of the person trailing me, I have a sneaking suspicion of who it is.

Then I’m tackled from behind by a wolf, Nik to be exact, and then his teeth are buried in my shoulder. I scream in pain, and push him off me violently. I hold my hand to the wound and grit my teeth at the angry pain in my shoulder. 

“Really?! Y’all underestimate the amount of pain that I feel when you do that, I swear to god. I can’t kill you, that won’t stop me from snapping your neck N--,” I stop myself before I say his name. I wince, they’re going to think that I work for Mikael dammit. 

I watch as Nik shifts and looks over my shoulder, so Lijah is here too. 

“How did you know that snapping his neck wouldn’t kill him?” Elijah asks suspiciously, stepping out of the shadows. 

I wince again. I was hoping to avoid this confrontation. “Because I’m not stupid? He’s an Original, you can’t kill an original,” I say quickly, hoping to avoid more pain. 

My shoulder is killing me, dammit. 

“How do you know that he’s an original?” was the second question. 

“My village tells stories, there was a man there that’s related to one of the people who used to live in your village and watched you turn. You guys were used as night stories to get children to sleep, but I knew it was more than a story. I have too much proof for it not to be real,” I shrug.

“Yet you don’t have any fear in your body. Either you're in shock, or you’re stupid,” Nik says as he pulls on clothes. 

“I don’t care if I die, I’ll be where I’m meant to be,” I smirk at the hidden meeting.

Then I run. Nik growls and they chase after me as I force the body to run as fast as it could, feeling some of my Hunter force slip through.

It shouldn’t take long for them to catch up to me, and I’m glad that Bekah was there waiting to jump in. While I run away, she distracts them to give me enough time to run. I find where I’m supposed to go, and then I run inside. 

I grab a knife and wait, and then all three of them are standing outside the cabin, watching me warily. 

I shrug and smile at them. “See you in the future,” I wink and then I stab myself in the neck and everything is dark. With two werewolf bites, the boy wouldn’t have survived anyway.

~~~

I come awake violently, and I shoot up. 

Studying my surroundings, I wince at the pain in my throat and my gums. I’m in transition then. It’s obvious that my lovers don’t think I’m alive because there’s a sheet covering my body, and they aren’t anywhere to be seen. I’m in the Mikaelson Manor, on the couch in the family room and my lovers are gone.

I just shake my head and groan again. 

I get up and find a blood bag, drinking it at a faster than acceptable pace and I feel the veins under my eyes grow before receding again. 

Then I make myself a cup of tea. 

I’m just about to take a sip when the door opens and my idiot lovers all walk in. They don’t notice me at first, wallowing in sadness. I internally roll my eyes at them, they should know that I wouldn’t stay dead if they were waiting for me. 

I sip my tea obnoxiously, and it gets their attention.

Kol is the first one to reach me, hugging me tight and sobbing in a rare show of emotion. Elijah, Klaus, and Finn aren’t far behind, and I’m suddenly surrounded in arms and tears. 

I just smile at their affection and kiss each of them passionately. 

Kol seems the worst off, he must have blamed himself for my death considering he was the one to give me the concoction instead of actual vampire blood, but I can tell that it did what was intended to do, I can feel the strength. 

I shove him against the wall and kiss him passionately. He chokes on a moan, and I invade his mouth with my tongue. 

They’ll always be stronger than me considering they’re a thousand years older, but I’m definitely original, and it shows in the strength I use on my lover, one of them anyway. 

I break the kiss, glad that I don’t need to breath anymore, and I turn to all of them. 

“I have had the weirdest four days of my life, and yes, it beats going back to June 1001 to become your lovers. You guys might want to sit down for this,” I shrug. 

I text Bekah as they grab drinks, and she shows up while they’re getting comfortable. 

I bring her aside from a bit, “Do you remember what just happened to me?” 

“A second round caused by me? Yes I do, Jer,” she whispers back. If vampires could, she’d be blushing. I just smile and hug her. 

I turn back to my lovers and Bekah and I tell the story. 

“When I died, I woke up in England 1493. Bekah used a witch to put me in another body. Erik, the dude she took to the ball where you met Katerina Petrova. I got bit by a werewolf and it didn’t kill me so Nik and Lijah tracked me down, and Nik bit me but it didn’t kill me, and Bekah distracted them so I ran to a cabin in the woods and killed myself,” I tell the story short and to the point.

Nobody else would be able to tell, but all of them were uncomfortably shocked. 

“That was YOU? What the hell Rebekah?” Lijah was the first to break, and he did it uncharacteristically so, but I just shrug. 

Kol and Finn are confused, but they just shrug it off. 

“How long was I dead here?” I ask suddenly. 

“Jer, you were asleep for five days,” I notice that he avoids the word ‘dead’, but I shrug it off. 

“If I never have to time travel again, it would be too soon,” I admit. 

They laugh, and then Nik is pushing Bekah out of the house and the rest of my lovers are showing me how much they miss me. We don’t leave the house for two days.

Finally, I remember that Caroline is going to know something is off next time I see her. I decide to bite the bullet and set up a meeting. I only text Caroline and Matt, but I know they will all be there when we show up to the Salvatore boarding house tomorrow afternoon. 

They are too, when we get there around noon. 

I walk in holding Kol’s hand knowing he gets the most violent around the group. I can tell they know something is different with me, I walk differently, I carry myself differently.

Elena is the first to come up to me, feigning the scared sister. 

“Are you okay, Jeremy? They’re controlling you, you know, Bonnie and I are working on a spell to fix you, just hold in there,” she says. 

Instantly I’m annoyed. “Listen closely, ALL OF YOU. They aren’t controlling me into loving them, a Hunter can’t be compelled and neither can an Original, so if you want the full story, sit down and I will explain.”

It’s so easy to remember why I left this group. 

I sit down on a couch, two lovers on both sides of me. I run my hand through my hair, and I know they notice the rings on my fingers, but I ignore their shock. 

“Listen carefully, I’ll explain the story once more so that you understand fully, because the first time I did it obviously didn’t work,” I command attention as I speak. The story is long, and I finally reach last week's events around the three hour mark this time. It took two hours the first time, but now they’re interrupting so much more, and not only is it annoying my lovers, it’s annoying me too. 

I get up and I pour myself a drink before I sit back down, I need alcohol to deal with their stupid questions. Nik just shakes his head at my antics, and steals a drink, kissing my lips in thanks.

The rest of them look ready to argue, but I don’t care about their opinions. 

Caroline speaks up, “If you’re happy, Jer, that’s all that matters.”

I smile at her in thanks, “I am very happy, I love them so much.”

Matt speaks up, “Shit, wish I would’ve known that before I tried to kill one of them. I’m sorry Finn.”

Finn and I have to hold Lijah, Nik, and Kol back, but Finn thanks him nicely. 

To calm them down more, I sit on Nik’s lap and put my legs across Kol’s lap to hold them down from their anger. Finn holds Lijah back, and when it doesn’t work, he calms Lijah with a kiss. 

I appreciate the sight for a bit, but I know that the rest of the group isn’t going to understand all of the quirks of my relationship, including the ‘incestuous’ parts. 

Bonnie, whose ignoring the sight next to me dutifully, locks eyes with me. “As long as you are happy, Jer, that’s all that matters.” 

I smile at her, happy that she understands. 

Then my eyes are drawn to Elena as she bursts out with anger. “UGH! You guys can’t seriously be accepting them! They’re controlling you Jeremy, we’ll save you soon.” 

I have to forcefully hold my lover's back at the disrespect in her voice, and I stand up to handle it myself. I approach her calmly, but angrily. I let my fangs grow and my veins to appear. 

“Look at me Elena, when I died, their compulsion over me would’ve broke for one, and do you think I’d do this for people I don’t like? I died to spend eternity with them, Elena. From what I’ve seen, you aren’t even willing to do that for the poor Salvatore brothers that you string along. You don’t get to lecture ME on dating dangerous people when Damon killed me without knowing I’d come back. You’re probably just jealous at how attractive my lovers are, because they are attractive and loving and kind to me. Get off of your goddamn high horse, Elena,” then I whisk away at a speed faster than human or hunter, and I smile when Nik, and Kol follow me. 

Finn and Lijah stay behind to have a conversation, and the start goes something like, “If you don’t let Jer enjoy his eternity of love and family, you won’t get to enjoy your life. You won’t even have one, do you understand?” 

That’s all I hear before I’m out of range. 

~~~

As a reward for containing their anger, and standing up for me, we had lots of sex. I don’t think that will ever get old, an eternity of sex that changes every time. I love it. 

I lay there, surrounded by my lovers, enjoying post-sex bliss. 

I smile. “I love you guys so much.”

I hear a chorus of them replying and I love it. The emotions with these guys are always heightened. I know that we’ll probably have our fair share of fights, but I know that we’ll be able to freely be ourselves without judgement, and we’ll be able to talk about anything.

“I think I’m going to legally change my name to Jeremy Mikaelson. I can’t marry all of you, but I am one of you,” I offer thoughtfully. 

I get a kiss and four resounding declarations of agreement so I smile in content.

“After that, I’d like to visit the cottage for a week or two, get out of town for a bit if you want to join me,” I smile slightly. 

“We would love nothing more than to be by your side, Jer. Let’s do it,” Lijah is the only one to speak, and it’s really all I need to hear. Suddenly, I hear Kol whispering to Finn and I smell arousal. 

Looking over, Kol is getting Finn riled up for another round, and Nik rolls over to do the same to me with a smirk. 

~~~

It takes us all of two days to prepare and get to the cottage, desperate to get out of the stifling drama that is Mystic Fall. 

We enjoy our time at the Gilbert Cottage, well, Matt’s cottage now. He stops by to let us in, and then he’s gone, leaving us to do our own thing. It’s incredibly relaxing, and reminds me of when we first made connections.

Feeling particularly motivated by that thought, I drag Lijah out of the mass of limbs around 2 AM, and we go skinny dipping, just like when we used to bathe together.

It’s sweet and romantic, swimming together vulnerably under the stars and it makes me super happy. Eventually we find ourselves lying on the dock naked and cuddling under the stars. He smiles at my happiness, and fills the silence with mischievous stories that have me laughing constantly.

Soon enough, we’re joined by three other naked lovers, and it’s a full on pile of bodies. 

We watch the sunrise like that, lying naked on a dock with our feet in the water in a clump, and it’s beautiful. This moment, etched in my mind forever, will most definitely make it to paper sooner rather than later.

I attempt to make us lunch, but Kol is constantly tormenting me. 

I’ll be reaching for the bread, and he’ll tweak a nipple and grab my crotch; I’ll bend over to get a condiment from the fridge, and he grinds against me harshly; I’ll lean against the counter to wait, and he’ll pin me there with his hips and mouth at my neck. He’s insufferable. 

I remember every moment of it though, taking the time to appreciate how amazing he really is.

Finn runs in at a human speed, being chased by a shirtless Nik and disheveled Lijah, and they laugh as they chase him around. I document everything in my mind, I never want to forget a minute of this. 

This is my life now, and I wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments! I'll respond to all of them. My tumblr is music-culture-mythology, come say hi! My discord is EmmettM2025, I love talking to people! Thank you for reading!


End file.
